When properly executed, surveys can be an immensely valuable tool in a wide variety of endeavours, including social sciences, marketing, customer relationships, and political polling. Other endeavours that benefit from surveys can also be enumerated.
A completely accurate survey would of course involve every member of a relevant target group. However, such breadth is often impractical and surveying techniques have been developed whereby only a sample of the relevant target group need take the survey. If the sample is of a sufficient size, and sufficiently random, then the results of the survey can have a high degree of accuracy in reflecting the results of the survey were the entire target group to take the survey. Computerized methods and systems can further assist in the accuracy and speed of taking such surveys.